


Queer Eye – S6E4 The Beauty And The Beast.

by outofyourrocketleague



Category: Queer Eye - Fandom, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-09-30 03:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outofyourrocketleague/pseuds/outofyourrocketleague
Summary: Eddie Brock is a well-rounded mess. Between writing articles as a reporter, laying in bed and running around the city as a 'monster' with the tater hungry symbiote known as Venom there's not much time left for him to take care of himself. And so Anne Weying ever so graciously nominated him for Queer Eye. A much-needed thing according to her and her boyfriend Dan Lewey, who (despite being happy to be in his life) are getting tired of feeling more like his nagging and worried parents than his friends at times.





	1. Meeting The Man Behind The Beast.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Venom Sequel Where Eddie Is Nominated For Queer Eye](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/516053) by fancandy77. 

> Hi !! If you're reading this, thank you so much. Feedback is greatly appreciated !!
> 
> some things:  
\- I'm trying to write it as if it's an episode? but also from eddie's perspective? idk man !! that means there will be some cuts every now and then where it's a new scene? I'm not quite sure how I can make this flow the best but !!! I hope you get what I mean.  
– It's set post venom, so the symbiote is still there but only Eddie knows. So Anne doesn't, Dan doesn't, you know.  
– I think writing real people in fics is kind of weird sometimes but ?? I'm gonna try bc I like this concept.  
– Speaking of this concept, I saw it on a tumblr post somewhere but for the love of god I can't find it back. If you happen to find it, please link it to me so I can link it as inspo for this fic !!!
> 
> that's all, I hope you enjoy reading it !

“San Francisco!” The silence in the car is broken up by Tan France. He enthusiastically exclaims where they are whilst Karamo drives, Bobby, Jonathan and Antoni are in the backseat of the car that's cruising around this exciting city. “Whoo!” It sounds from the backseat, it's Jonathan. “I love San Fran, peak Bay Area.” “That's a dangerous opinion to share –” Karamo responds with a chuckle, the car erupts in laughter before Tan shuts the rest up by shushing them so he could continue with his story.

“Okay, so –” He began, looking at the tablet in his lap before continuing. “We are here to see Eddie Brock, he's a journalist -” “Yeah, from the Eddie Brock Report!” Again, the conversation derails and suddenly the Fab Five are arguing over whether the nominee did an episode on aliens or if that was something on the history channel. It's settled by Bobby stating that they can just ask him at some later point. Finally, five minutes later (footage that for some reason didn't get cut out during editing) Tan could continue. “Right. His name is Eddie Brock, he's thirty-three, he's a reporter and he was nominated by his ex-fiancé Anne.” The car awes, there's no denying that it's at least kind of sweet that she cared enough to send them his way. “She claims that he's a good person who has just been through a lot, but that it's time for him to grow up.” Antoni chimes in; “Do you think he's going to have one of those frat fridges?” Jonathan responds before anyone else gets the chance. “Frat fridge?” “Yeah – you know! It just has beer, some eggs, maybe a few lost condiments.” “For your sake, I hope not.” “Anyway,” Tan says, for the final time, “There's a mixer at the end of this week to celebrate the launch of his first book!” Again, the car erupts with cheering and enthusiasm. “So he's a writer too? Why didn't you say!” Karamo asked, causing Tan to let out a slightly exasperated sigh. “I was trying, but you lot kept interrupting me!”

** The camera shows the car driving off. Then it cuts to Anne in her home office. **

“Eddie?” As she says the name she smiles - it's a friendly smile. They're still friends, or well, they are again now. A lot happened between their separation and where they are now. “He's a good guy. But kind of . . stuck in his college years. It's almost like he doesn't know how to become a real adult?” “In his defence, functioning well is difficult when there's such a wonderful woman around you -” The camera moves back a bit, revealing Dan who just walked in apparently. He sits down next to Anne, giving her a sweet kiss on the cheek before shaking his head apologetically with a smile. “He's –” “A manchild.” “– special, was what I was going to say.” “Is that so much better?” They chuckle a bit, the camera is focussing on Anne again. “No, he's a really good guy. He has a big heart, a crazy drive to 'reveal the truth' which can be annoying but . . I think he needs this. A fresh start.”

** The camera shows the car pulling up to an apartment complex in San Francisco.**

“Oh, we got an apartment! That's cute!” Jonathan exclaimed as they made their way over the front of the building. Karamo rang the bell for the right place and a voice that sounded like it belonged to a person that was still asleep greeted them before letting them up. This, naturally, was the topic of discussion in the elevator. “ – He sounds like he has a beard,” Jonathan stated, something that caused a second of silence before Antoni responded. “How can someone sound like they have a beard?” “It's the voice! You wouldn't understand, because you don't have a beard –”

Ding, the elevator sounded.  
They're here.

Not much later they ring the knock on a grey door at the end of the hall, some shuffling and the unlocking of the door could be heard and then it opened to reveal Eddie Brock in all of his glory. He wore a grey sweatshirt, slightly stained with sweat, and dark trousers. The bags under his eyes revealed that he had not been sleeping as well as he had told people, nor did he shower daily like he had promised Dan. Well - some promises are simply made to be broken. Right?

A choir of “Hey!”s and “Hello!”s greeted him as he got a hug from all five of the men, then he stepped back to let the others in. “It's so nice to meet you!” The group exclaimed, to which Eddie - a bit hesitantly - replied: “You too.” _ “Who are these people, Eddie? Did we order lunch?”_ Oh, right. Can't forget to mention the parasite. Sorry – alien. Because why would anything ever just be easy, right? He hissed something under his breath, a “shut up.”, before getting dragged away. He watched this show a few times. A few episodes, at least, he knew what was going to come. So when he stood in his bedroom with Tan next to him he knew that the inevitable was here: he was going to get told to try out some prints.

“I'm loving this casual not-going-outside look you have right now,” He began, gesturing at Eddie's current outfit. “But I think we can do better, so show me, what do you usually wear?” With that he opened the closet, revealing a mess of unfolded clothes just scattered around. “I like sweaters, because uh - they're comfortable.” He answered with his lips turned up into a slightly awkward smile. “I get that - but you can be comfortable and fashionable.” He's waiting for it. He's going to say it. “For example, those jeans but with a button-up, or a sweater with some texture, or just a simple pattern -” bingo. “– it can really spice your look up.” Eddie nodded, listening carefully. “Do you feel good right now? When you look in the mirror, what do you see?”

In response to the question Eddie let a chuckle out, what is he supposed to say to that?  
“That's a difficult question,” He said, watching Tan reach out to pluck away the shirt that had been covering up his mirror. And then there it was, his mirror image. God - did he really look this rough? Maybe Anne had been right about coming back to let Dan check on him rather than to just stay holed up in his home office (read: the couch). “I see . .” _ “A hungry man. I'm hungry.” _. “shut up,” a mumble, then he continued. “I see a really tired guy.” “So let's make him look more awake, ready for a day full of work, yeah?” “Yeah.”

Next up on the list of getting roasted was his hygiene and hair. Eddie Brock, as many might know, only owns one bar of soap - one he uses both in the shower and after going to the toilet. Not to be cheap, not to be lazy, just because he thinks it's that's normal despite having lived with a woman who actually did have a normal bathroom. Or just a normal house. Eddie walked into the bathroom, being greeted by yet another hug from a very enthusiastic man who, in the words of Venom, looked delicious. “Hi beautiful!” The man said, continuing before Eddie got the chance to say something back. “Take me with you. You wake up, you go to the bathroom, what do you do?” “I. . shower,” He said, not completely convinced of his own words. “Then I brush my teeth, maybe comb my hair and that's it.” Jonathan blinked twice, pointing to the block of soap on the counter. “So is that what you shower with?” “Yes.” “You wash your hair with that?” “Yes.” The poor man can only look at the camera. He seems to have no words. “So what I'm seeing,” He began after a few seconds of needed silence. “Is that we need to get you shampoo. Just /so/ much shampoo.”

After that experience Eddie walked into the kitchen, finding Antoni in front of an open fridge and turning around with five bags of frozen tater tots in his arms. _ “I'm hungry, Eddie.” _ God, he's like a child. Constantly complaining. “So, from my research here, I conclude that all you eat are tater tots.” The food and wine detective stated as he dropped the bags onto the kitchen counter. “Is there anything else you eat?” He asked with a laugh, and almost a bit shameful, Eddie shook his head. _ “Yes we do, Eddie! Tell him what else we eat!” _ “Takeout. Sometimes soup.” _ “You're boring.” _ “You're boring.” Antoni's eyebrows raised up a bit, about to say something before the reporter realized what had just happened. “Wait, no – I was talking to myself. That's a boring diet.” Nice save. And a good answer too, Antoni seems happy to hear it. “Yes! You're going to learn how to cook a nutritious meal, and you're going to enjoy it. I promise.” Somehow, Eddie has his doubts about that. But luckily before the conversation could continue Bobby swept in with a very serious question.

“Do you have any storage places outside of your kitchen?”

Both Eddie and Antoni remained quiet for a second before he let out a “. . no?”  
Note to self: he should've put up those Ikea cabinets when he had the chance.

“We're going to get you some. Because everything is everywhere, it looks like there was a murder committed in here or something!” All three of the men laugh at Bobby's joke, but the one the others can't hear is laughing the loudest. There was a murder. And it happened in this livingroom. Multiple, actually. Ah, sweet memories. After some more cabinet talk and the realization for Bobby that Eddie needed a place to work so he wouldn't just sit on his couch all day it was Karamo's turn. They sat on the previously mentioned couch, one with bleach stains which had gotten rid of the bloodstains. Let's hope law enforcement doesn't watch this show.

“When I look around this place, I feel like it's not really yours. How did you end up here?” Eddie sighs at the question, yet he answered with a smile. “Well, uh – I first lived with my fiancé. I moved in with her but then we broke up, or well, she dumped me –” “Anne?” Karamo interrupted. “The woman who nominated you?” “Yeah, Anne.” _ “Anne is great. I like her.” _ “She really is, she's great. But things didn't work out and I needed a place and I just . . never bothered to make it a home, I guess?” That's an honest answer. More honest than he has been in years, probably. Oh wow. “You're going to have to let that go. Accept the past so you can look at the future again, you know?” Eddie nodded, because he did know. Not about the future far ahead, but about his near one. Tonight, especially, he's going to lay in bed and eat. Plans approved by both idiots in his body.

The Fab Five left and got to making their plans, because oh god, they needed plans. Drastic ones.


	2. Cutting stuff up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright ! This is Antoni's chapter. To make things a bit easier on myself i'm going to give each of the guys of the Fab5 a day of their own with no interruptions for the others. Maybe because I'm lazy, who knows!
> 
> Either way: it's time for Eddie to learn to cook like an adult. That means vegetables, things being balanced, and learning to deal with a very, very annoying symbiote.

It's the dawn of day, five in the morning, before any cameras have arrived at Eddie's humble abode. Yesterday he met the people known as the Fab5, which whilst fun was an exhausting experience. After they left he went straight to bed with a bag of crisps- passing out and only being woken up by a growling stomach. His late-night snacks hadn't been enough, apparently. So now here he is, in the kitchen at five in the goddamned morning to fry up some tater tots.

_"It smells good, Eddie."_  
"Hmhm,"__  
"Nobody is here – you can talk back to me!"  
"Hmhm."__  
"You stink."  
"Hey!"

In all fairness, he does have a point. He feels the symbiote creeping underneath his skin, making his unsatisfiable hunger known again. As much as he enjoys being human at times, he wouldn't mind it too much if the other took over right now. If he could just relax for a while. _"Can I??"_ "No! Don't listen to what I'm thinking. It's rude. You're rude." _"You're rude!."_ It truly is just like dealing with a toddler. Exhausting, but doable. After he chowed down on the tator tots he put the plate in the sink, not bothering to wash it just yet. That's energy he can use for something more useful today - which is going out. And no, not to do something fun. Well, maybe, he'll have to see. The preserved energy from not doing his dishes was used to put on a new sweatshirt and some deodorant. He's not sure what else he did but suddenly it's twelve in the afternoon and he is on his way to a restaurant in downtown San Francisco – it's one he knows, he realizes as he walks through the door. It's where he had his last dinner with Anne before getting dumped. Fun.

** The camera shows Eddie walking into a restaurant. It cuts to him walking into a kitchen where Antoni already was.**

"Eddie, good to see you again!" Is the first thing he hears as he walks into the kitchen, followed by yet another unexpected hug. These guys sure like to hug, huh? He couldn't respond because of the chef who had already started talking again - pointing to the counter in front of them. It's full of fresh ingredients, very intimidating, but they look tasty. _"False! Nasty!"_. They look tasty to Eddie. "Alright, so I was thinking that you need some quick recipes. You're a busy man, writing a book, investigating, but it's important that you do those things with a healthy diet." Antoni raised a brow, indicating that it was his turn to talk. Eddie just nodded understandingly, trying to process this whole situation.

"Tell me, besides tater tots and take out, what are some meals you usually make?"

He took a second, though the reporter waited just long enough for it not to be awkward. "Mac and cheese," He said, something that made his stomach rumble - it's one of the few foods besides guts and tots that Venom can appreciate. "Sometimes a grilled cheese, if I want to treat myself –" A pause, an awkward glance. "I'm joking, I'm joking. I can't cook." After his failed dabble in the career of a comedian Antoni laughed and soon enough Eddie laughed along. He was given a cutting board and a knife, a very sharp one that the symbiote liked a lot more than him. After some quick instructions he started chopping up a carrot, completely focused on his task.

_"I want to use it._ Very quietly, in a whisper; "No." _"I want to use –" "No."_

__

"No?" Antoni asked, who like any human being with reasonable hearing capability had picked up on the other's dialogue. "You're doing well – was there ever a where you used to cook?" Finally, a question he can answer. "Yeah, actually." He said, the beginning of a genuine smile creeping upon his face. "When I was a kid we lived near a youth centre, I was too young to really participate in any of the games because most guys were teenagers. But they let me help in the kitchen." Antoni, who was somehow still cutting up vegetables as he looked at Eddie, smiled as well. "What did you guys make?" "Oh - mostly easy dinners. Potatoes, vegetables, meat or fish. Sometimes we made cakes." Nice memories - some of his best memories are from that place. Or from school, or from being out and about with friends. But never at home. Never if his dad was around. Oh well – that's trauma for Karamo to deal with on another day.

__

** The camera pans away from the two of them to a close up of an onion being cut. The next shot is them sitting in the restaurant at a table in the sun, their fresh dish (risotto) on their plates. **

__

It's something that could be served here, Eddie thinks to himself. It's fancy, looks good, and it wasn't even that hard to make. Just the fresh ingredients make a big difference – but is he actually thinking that or is he just repeating everything he was taught in his mind? He doesn't know, so thankfully Antoni breaks up the silence.

__

"So, it's an easy risotto. Just a few ingredients, you can make it in under thirty minutes. What do you think?" "Good, it looks really good." _"Disgusting. I'm not eating this."_ "Can't wait to try it." "Well, bonne appetite in that case!"

__

After a short shared laugh Eddie picked his spoon up, realizing how incredibly heavy it felt. He slowly moved it, picking up some of the risotto onto it and starting to move it to his mouth. It's a bit of a struggle - not because he doesn't think it looks good. Because someone else doesn't agree with him. The man in front of him was already eating, looking a bit confused when he saw the spoon just waiting in front of Eddie's face. Once he realized he overstepped the boundary, pushing Venom away deep inside of him and putting the spoon in his mouth with a smile. Something he'd soon realize was a mistake. The symbiote instantly let his disgust be known, doing everything in his power to stop Eddie from swallowing the bite. It's an internal fight, but eventually he got it down. He only ate that one spoon. He's never been this glad to go home again.

__

__"I hate you._ "Shut up."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi !! This isn't my best work but that's okay !! I'm not too proud of it but I'm glad I wrote something for this again and I hope to upload the next chapter pretty soon :) thanks for reading !!!


End file.
